


In Walls of Pearl and Heavenly Chain

by Inappropriateggplant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has a vulva, Cages, Collars, Crowley has a penis, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feral Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It's kinda half-and-half, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Nesting, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Protective Crowley, Rutting, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant
Summary: When Aziraphale notices Crowley has suddenly started acting strange, questioning seems to bring more irritation than answers. It isn't till they're alone that he admits some kind of demonic rut is going to consume his mind within the next few hours, and soon enough the angel is the only  thing he can think about.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 461





	In Walls of Pearl and Heavenly Chain

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I meant it to be for whatever reason... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Made some art for this as well since I had a very long and boring weekend ( first is mildly nsfw, second is very nsfw! Warning for any of you who are in public rn lol)

"I really don't know what you're talking about." the demon groaned, watching Aziraphale in his peripheral vision, who was looking at him strangely through a pair of spectacles. 

"You look unwell, Crowley- and I don't mean to sound rude when I say that. You honestly look as if you've caught something- not to mention you sound as though your throat is getting inflamed. Is it possible for you to come down with...well, anything?" The store continued to bustle around them while they talked, and somehow the crowd didn't take much notice of what was turning into a little argument between the two entities. The people were awfully noisy today. "Or perhaps you've been exhausting that vessel of yours lately? Have you been doing especially demanding physical tasks lately?"

"I feel fine. Just get back to whatever it is you do while you pretend to own an _actual_ store. How many people have you pissed off so far today, anyway?"

"Keep your voice down!" he hushed, waving with a friendly smile at a toddler who had started staring at them from across the room. "There's no need for that tone. If you'll not feeling well, then why not go home and get some rest?"

"Told you, I feel _fine_ , and besides...which one?"

"Wait-what?"

"So we don't live in the same place yet, but this isn't _our_ home? The way I see it, my flat belongs to the both of us...what, you'd prefer to have a place to yourself? To get some time away from me?"

"I didn't mean it like _that_ , and you know it. I just meant-- why don't you go where it's nice and quiet, have a little nap? I'm sure you'll feel perfectly normal when you wake up."

"As I already said, I'm **fine**." Aziraphale gave another awkward smile to the child that had walked closer and was staring up at them, picking its nose with a half-lidded expression. "What d'you want, little pest?" the demon growled, and the angel was glad that Crowley's glasses were still covering his eyes; he was sure his gaze would terrify any human right now with its intensity. "Don't you have something better to do than butt in on grown-ups' conversations?! Why don't you go singe a ladybug under a magnifying glass or something?"

" _Crowley!_ -I'm so sorry, little one. My...co-worker is just not having a very good day. Run along now, go home and have a nice warm cup of cocoa." he sighed, giving another nervous grin before he used a miracle to usher the mother closer, who promptly sneered at the two of them and walked off with the kid, muttering under her breath.

"Honestly...what's gotten into you? Has work been stressing you out as of late, or is it something I said?" The demon seemed to relax a little now that the prying eyes were away, walking a few steps closer to the counter where the angel was situated behind. Aziraphale tried to look busy sorting through a volume of books, but was really just trying to avoid further confrontation till the people cleared out.

"... _Co-worker,_ hm?"

"I didn't mean-! Crowley, please, tell me what's gotten you so tense." he muttered, trying to lay a hand over the demon's, which had slowly inched its way over the side of the counter. It jerked away as skin met skin, causing a slight screech of unnaturally long nails as they passed over wood. "Please, love, tell me. I know you're not yourself. I _know_ you."

"'Love'? Isn't that just a little intimate for a _co-worker?"_

"I'm sorry, alright?! Just...fine, go somewhere else then. Go get yourself a nice meal, or perhaps see a show. Get some fresh air to clear your head. Maybe we can talk afterwards if you feel up to it then."

"M'not going anywhere, you can forget that." he grumbled, brows furrowing as glanced around at the uncharacteristically thick crowd. All the noises seemed especially loud today, and he was keenly aware of all the little humans and their sweaty, greasy hands touching everything that didn't belong to them. "Not unlesss you come with me." A slight hiss was starting to play into his voice, deepening and growing louder as a person walked by a few inches away from Aziraphale. "We could stop anywhere you like, grab all your favorite desserts, then come back to my place. _Our_ place."

"I'd love to, my dear, but I really should wait till the crowd dissipates. Maybe later? It's only just past noon."

"Oh, you want them taken care of?" he smirked, holding a hand up with his fingers hovering together. "Just say the word and it's done." In this kind of mood, the angel couldn't tell if Crowley meant he was going to have them all stricken with a sudden, unexplained and temporary illness that would drive them all away, or make them all disappear for a week or two...and he wasn't about to deal with the amount of memories he'd have to alter, nor the paperwork.

"Absolutely _not_ , Crowley. Alright, if you're that keen on staying, just go sit over there for a while." he said, pointing to a chair across from them in the center of the foyer, surrounded by a few pieces of furniture and piles of books. "Read a story if you like...there's plenty to choose from, and you can keep an eye out for rowdy customers."

The demon glared, but walked over to the seat and slumped down in it with a hard scowl. Aziraphale sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to come back to his senses. His husband was most definitely not alright whatsoever, and there didn't seem to be any way to find out what was wrong, without pushing him in all the wrong ways in any case.

The angel could feel a cold stare on his back as he turned to answer a call, picking up the rotary phone with a sense of relief that he finally had something to busy himself with. 

"Hello, you're talking to Mr. A. Z. Fell. How can I help you?" he spoke cordially, wrapping the cord around his finger and giving it a twirl. "Oh...I'm afraid you don't carry that edition. Well, we do, but it's not for sale...yes, yes, I know, but I can't alter the ru-" he trailed off, feeling a presence walk up behind him.

"I'm afraid it's just not possible. May I suggest you try another time?" he finally coughed, twitching as hands grazed over his waist. "Yes, I know, and I apologize. Yes, please have a good day, sir."

He ended the call, shoving the phone back on the receiver and frowning as he felt Crowley nuzzle against his shoulder. "...Trying to make things up with me so soon? Not three minutes has passed by since you sat down. I don't think you even tried reading a single book."

" _Please_ , angel." he rasped, voice taking on a low timbre as his nose pressed against Aziraphale's neck. "I just want to be alone with you."

"You hardly lasted for-" his tone turned high-pitched as tongue slid against his throat, frantically looking around to see if anybody noticed. "Fine, fine, alright...you've won." he grumbled, beginning the arduous process of explaining to all the customers why the store would be closing in three minutes.

-

"Alright then, you've gotten what you wanted. Are you going to explain to me just what in the name of Heaven is going on?" he huffed, crossing his arms and sitting opposite Crowley in the study. The demon looked tense, twitching and jolting every couple of seconds. "You can say you're _fine_ all day long, but I've never seen you like this. Has somebody hurt you? Is it Hell?"

"No." he spoke, glancing around to make sure the windows were fully covered. "So maybe something is going on."

"I knew it! Oh, this could've been so much simpler... What is it, Crowley? You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

"I don't know- it's happened a few times throughout the ages but that was before we were together. I sort of just...locked myself up in my room, fuck, even chained myself to the bed. I felt like I was losing it."

"Losing it? What are you talking about?" he questioned softly, tilting his head and bringing a small cup of steaming honey rooibos tea to his lips. Crowley seemed to have calmed down a little since the people had left, curling into the chair with the blanket the angel had given him. He was constantly raking fingers through his hair, sighing every few minutes as if he was having trouble breathing. His eyes had hardly left Aziraphale the whole time.

"I- needed to keep myself in check. I felt a lot more _confident_ to do things I'd never let myself even think about doing back then."

"Things?" He felt a little warmer, seeing the demon's eyes melt into something even less human, intently fixed on him.

"Things like this." he whispered, appearing in front of the angel and leaning in till their noses just touched. He gripped the back of Aziraphale's head, forcing their lips to meet with one swift tug.

The angel gasped at the sudden movement, clutching at the arms of the chair and the demon's shirt collar. The kiss was more intense, much more desperate than the ones they usually shared; those ones that started small and usually ended in giddy laughter and wobbly limbs if they let it go on for too long without coming back for any of that unnecessary yet somehow very restorative oxygen. Heat was searing against his mouth, a flash of teeth trailing against his skin, the touch dragging him closer by the second without slackening for even a moment.

Tongue ducked in between his lips and flicked out over his top lip right before they parted, near scalding, and Crowley hovered above his sitting form while he waited for the angel to catch his breath. Somehow words seemed an awfully fickle thing right now, forgetting all the questions he'd lined up earlier that afternoon for this exact moment.

Aziraphale rubbed a hand over his mouth, feeling the tender, flushed skin under his fingertips, which trembled from the surprise. It hadn't been at all unwelcome, but he would've preferred a bit of warning to ready his composure, straightening his vest.

"...That's all?" he teased, feeling a little coy now that he looked up at the demon's blown eyes, knowing he had his full attention. "So you wanted to kiss me. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, not even grazing the surface. I was filled to the brim with _urges_ , ways I wanted to claim you for myself. It's like...some kind of demonic instinct, hardwired into me, something that didn't effect me till some time of knowing you. I thought at worst you would've simply smited me, treated me like a pest, but locking myself up for a while seemed preferable to losing our friendship."

"What makes you think I would've refused? I was just waiting for an excuse to have you touch me, you know." he purred, trailing a finger down Crowley's throat, which ripped a harsh, surprised shiver out of him. "You always think I'm so _innocent_ to everything, don't you? Maybe I would've given myself to you freely, let you do whatever you like. Would you have enjoyed that, dear?" The demon whimpered, nodding and pressing against Aziraphale's hand as he patted his head. "Well, you have me now. If you're going to be needing a bit of help, I'd be glad to assist however I can."

"I can't-I can't do this now. Not after everything we've-no, I'll look and act like a fucking idiot." There was a slight blush blooming over his features, backing away and trying to sit back down, constantly shaking. "Please, angel, I'm sorry for being such a twat. Just lock me up somehow but...don't make me leave. I need to be near you."

"Won't it be worse that way?" 

"I need to know you're safe, can't let anyone else near you. Just seeing all the humans around you made me sick. I need to stay here. Please, please let me stay."

"Of course, darling." he sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to think of a solution. "...How soon do we have? Is this the worst of it, or...?"

"Can't say...maybe till sometime midway through the night? At this rate not much. I've never noticed much of a warning before they set in. I didn't even realize anything was wrong till you started talking about it earlier, and I couldn't exactly explain with all the people around."

"Ah, I see now. Alright, then please try to stay calm. I'll make sure this...er, _phase_ of yours is as comfortable for you as I can make it." he walked over and tried to pull Crowley in for an embrace, but the demon flinched and shrunk back into the cushions.

"Try to stay away till it's over. If I start acting stupid, feel free to throw a book at me. I'm...a lot more durable when I get like this."

"I could never-"

"Really, don't worry. I promise you won't be able to hurt me." He pulled the blanket over his head, turning around in his seat. Aziraphale gave him one last, soft look before padding out to the foyer to decide what to do.

-

The angel stood sheepishly outside a newly-created cage in a nook of the store, big enough for some space to spread out but strong enough to contain a hurricane. He admired his work, looking over ivory bars that glistened slightly in the lamp light, a large pile of pillows and the softest blankets he could find within them. Crowley was nestled in the center, having hurried inside about an hour before, as soon as it came into existence.

Aziraphale felt worried about his love, staring sadly down at him as he started making strange noises under his breath, fingers curling into the blankets. He'd offered a cup of tea and a few biscuits, but the demon didn't seem to want anything. It was disappointing that even after all their time spent together he was only just now finding out about this, and more so that he couldn't even help.

He'd miracled a loose, pearly collar around the beast's neck before leaving, one that rendered him powerless till Aziraphale decided to unlatch it. It seemed a little heartless to him, but Crowley had eagerly agreed when he suggested the use of it. Goodness knows what redecorating he might unleash on the furniture if he lost control of himself.

"Angel..." came his voice, muffled by soft wool. "Go drown yourself in books, ignore me. I'll be back to normal soon enough. Don't know how long exactly...there was never any reason to any of these damned things."

"Are you sure, dear? We could talk here for a while, maybe I could read you a story. You always like it when I do that, don't you?"

" _Yesss_ , but right now your voice is... _doing things_ to me. I've never had you near when I got like this, so I don't know if it'll be easier or much worse. Just listen to some music, block me out. _Fuck_...I'm going to make a complete idiot of myself, aren't I?" He was holding his sides, face flushed, a small hum under his breath as he rocked from side to side in a slow motion. 

The angel bit his lip, but nodded solemnly, beginning to walk back to his study. "Just please tell me if you need anything?"

"Oh angel, you shouldn't trust a thing I say."

-

A gentle flow of classical music was playing in the study, and Aziraphale had started to relax a little. He was nearly finished with his cold cup of tea and was trying to find a section of poetry that might calm his nerves a bit more. 

He hadn't heard much from the demon till about half an hour ago, wincing each time he heard one of those sorrowful calls, which were constantly pleading for him to come back. He knew the demon didn't mean it, and diligently tried to keep his focus on the words on the pages he was reading- or should've been reading, anyway. Outside, snarls were mixing into speech, growls fusing with every whimper, and the angel couldn't honestly tell if Crowley was angry, sad or...something else entirely. His tone kept shifting, getting higher, then lower, loud, then soft. Despairing wails and then war cries. 

He jolted when he heard a _shriek_ ring through the store, chilling enough to make his blood run cold, the floor shaking under its intensity. Running towards the door, he flung it open and dashed towards the foyer, frantically looking through the cage to see if the beast was in some kind of pain.

"What's wrong, Crowley?!" he gasped, walking closer to kneel down next to the cage. The demon was slumped over and somewhat contorted backwards, hands digging into the pillows and leaving long tears that sent cotton fluff flying out. His wings had manifested earlier that night, and were lashing around in the air and making thunderous swooping sounds.

His mouth was latched onto a tartan blanket- Aziraphale's favorite, in fact- and was sucking in air around his exposed fangs. The moment the angel had entered the room, the beast turned in his direction and surged towards him, hands gripping onto the bars and trying to wriggle them loose.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he began to wonder if the collar was such a good idea; if he did somehow injure himself, there'd be no way for him to self-heal; especially not in this crazed state. 

" ** _Assssziraphale_**." he hissed, eyes wide and blown, the thin, golden rims barely an outline. His voice was strange and deep, booming through the room and reverberating off the walls. The noise surprised the angel, and he took a few steps backwards, thinking he might've made things worse. Crowley didn't seem to like that, reaching a hand through the bars towards him. "Let me out, _please_. Please angel, I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Anything at all. Don't keep me locked up like this."

"Are you in some kind of pain? If you need anything, I'd be happy to get it for you." The angel took a few more steps backwards, wringing his hands with uncertainty. "Perhaps more blankets? Something to drink? Maybe something from your flat? A familiar object might be comforting..."

"I need _you_ , angel, I need you so _bad_. Why are keeping me here? We're _lovers_ , aren't we? We should be wrapped up in each others' arms, and you've put me behind bars?!"

"Because you told me yourself you wanted this. Don't you remember?"

"I don't, I don't want this. Please, please, I need to be out there...or for you to be in here with me. You're so far away, what if something happens to you?" he continued to wrench at the barriers, prowling to another side of the cage to test each bar for strength, all the while tracking Aziraphale with his eyes.

"What could possibly happen to me in my own store?" he glowered, crossing his arms determinedly, "I can take care of myself just fine. You're the one who should be watched over...you don't have any powers like this. If anything dangerous somehow actually befell this shop, I'd have to step in."

"You think I couldn't keep you safe without powers? I will gladly do your bidding, tear into anything that tries to come between us. I wouldn't let anything hurt you, promise, by whatever you'd have me swear by. I'd do anything you ask, no matter what it may be."

Crowley moved back just enough to spread his wings in full, the feathers splayed and knocking against the bars, looking eagerly up at Aziraphale for approval. The angel let out a nervous chuckle at this display of peacocking, rubbing his forehead exasperatedly. Was this really what he had been hiding all these years, some strange courting ritual? Perhaps he still had a lot to learn about demons and their customs...

"You'd say that to anyone in your state. Isn't that what this is? Only a passing cycle that encourages beasts like you to find mates?" He felt weaker looking at his husband's despairing face, continuously reminding himself that this would pass. 

" **Never!** " he growled, eyes widening furiously at the notion. "I've never wanted anything till I met you. Never someone so soft and tender, radiant, kind, perfect...Please, let me out. I'll show you I'm worthy of you."

" _Crowley_. Darling, you know I can't do that. You've said yourself you were going to act strangely...I should go now, get some reading done, just like you instructed." he muttered, taking another few steps back towards his study. He jumped as the demon flew back to the edge of the cage, biting into the Heavenly structure, trying to force the bars open with enough strength. "Please, dear, you'll tire yourself out like that. Why don't you try to take a little nap? Perhaps you'll wake up good as new."

**"I want** -" he grunted, eyes boring wildly into Aziraphale's trembling form, " _ **-My angel."**_

"Well I-no, no, out of the question. Go to sleep, brute." he tried to say resolutely, mind filling up with pity for his lover. Even as he walked back to his study, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

-

Throughout the night the beast's condition had gotten worse, continuously spouting words in some ancient language he couldn't understand. The sound of wood splintering as he raked his claws across the floor echoed in the store, air gushing as wings lashed into the darkness. Sometimes silence would envelop the room for a few minutes, before another round of yelling, shrieking, sometimes even crying, all while limbs slammed onto every surface, beating till his skin must've been raw. Aziraphale was honestly scared to check on him at this point, though no amount of music could mask the sounds anymore.

He cracked the door open cautiously, peering out ever so quietly. Even his care wasn't enough to mute the noise, Crowley seeming to pick up on the smallest sound and immediately lurched forward against the bars, fixing him with a bestial stare. He clamped his jaw around one, tongue lashing out and curling over the smooth surface. 

"I don't how much more of this I can take..." he muttered, pacing around the foyer with a slight headache beginning to brew at his worry. "Perhaps you'd prefer if I left for a while? Gave you time to calm down?" The demon hissed into the cold air, desperately shoving himself against the polished cage. "I could leave the phone nearby if you needed to call. Maybe my presence is only making you more agitated. Some privacy and quiet might relax your nerves."

Aziraphale saw the beast's mouth move a few times as he if was saying something, but all that came out were more growls. "What would you have me do then? I know you wanted me to keep you locked up, but...I just don't know anymore." He gulped as he looked down at Crowley, who had long-since torn the remainder of his clothes to shreds, a painful-looking erection bobbing uncomfortably between his legs. "Just look at you. Why haven't you taken care of that already? I gave you plenty of time." The demon only shook his head, shifting from side to side as if to readying himself to pounce.

" **Don't care...about that."** he breathed, licking over his lips as he continued to stare up at Aziraphale. His voice sounded even stranger now, almost unrecognizable in its guttural tone. He reached a hand through the bars again, and the angel could see how much it was shaking. Tendrils of soot-like coloring was blanketing his arms, nails having grown so long they could easily slice through skin. " **Come in here...let me take what's mine."** He uttered a few more words in that strange tongue, words turning to whispers for a moment till he returned to speaking English. **"Come let me claim you, _angel_..** _ **.my**_ **angel** _ **...mine mine mine mine mine mine-"**_ he continued to mutter the word in a voice increasing in volume, eyes flaring.

 **"** Please! You said you didn't want this. I can't just defy your request like that." he began to consider the prospect, though was mentally hitting himself for it. Crowley wouldn't really want this after what he'd said, would he? Well...if they'd just had the time to talk things out, maybe he'd know what to do, but it all came about him so suddenly! He'd hardly had any time to prepare, and his heart was swelling with sympathy. 

"If you promise to do just what I tell you, I'll open this cage. Do you understand?" Crowley nodded eagerly, rubbing his head against the bars in anticipation. The angel snapped his fingers, willing a lustrous cord to grow from his collar, attaching to the base of the cage. As Aziraphale cracked the door open, he stumbled back as the beast surged forward, but was snapped back into place by the chain, hissing with frustration.

"What did I tell you, dear?" he huffed, wiping dust from his trousers as he regained his composure. "You're _going_ to mind what I tell you, unless you want me to lock you back inside till this wears off."

The demon let out a sorrowful wail, lunging forward on the floor and trying to reach his feet. The angel walked back a few more steps, scowling down at him, though he felt much more empathy for his lover than he could permit himself to express right now. He had to stay in control if this was going to work.

"You want to touch me that badly, hm? Alright then, but you have to do exactly as I say." he pointed to the floor, keeping his gaze firm. "Sit there and don't move, okay?" he hoped the beast couldn't tell how bad he was shaking in this light, never having taken such an assertive for role himself before, but kept his face strong. "You wouldn't go against my wishes, would you?"

Crowley finally nodded, slowly, watching him with unblinking an gaze and an unreadable expression as the angel walked into the cage and sank down on the floor. He found a comfortable position on the far side, back against bars. He lifted his knees and let his legs fall to the side, not daring to look up at the beast as he shakily unbuttoned his fly. He slid fingers down between the folds of a newly-created effort, which were already stiffening and growing slick despite his apprehension. His body was submerged in only the dim light coming from his study, and even that much made him feel too exposed.

"Stay." he whispered, somewhat embarrassed to be talking as if he was speaking to a wild animal to be tamed, but Crowley froze just as his body instinctively inched forward. "I just need a moment to...get myself ready." he muttered in a soft voice, feeling shy under the stare that was searing into him without mercy. The eyes that had known him in every way imaginable, the eyes he knew so dearly, suddenly they seemed hungry and carnal.

Aziraphale shut his lids, trying to breathe deeply enough for his body to relax a little, muscles tight from spending most of the day worrying about the demon. He slid a finger over his clit a few times, teasing around his entrance as Crowley always liked to do for him. It was hard to move his hand under the fabric of his trousers, but he kept his fingers moving, adding another in the same way, rubbing down the folds of labia before slipping inside. 

The air around was cold, and it could've easily been his imagination or the heat of his body from arousal, but he could've sworn he saw his breath puff out like a cloud. The day had been much too warm, so it couldn't have been a freeze. He shivered, wanting to get this over with quickly he could feel the warmth of his lover against him. 

Crowley was making an odd, almost eerie sound in the back of his throat, like a raspy coo that ended on a slight hiss...Aziraphale considered that it might be his best attempt at some kind of bizarre _mating call_. He might've chuckled if he didn't feel so incredibly exposed like this, thinking any movement or word too sudden might send the demon pouncing on him. The idea wasn't all that disagreeable, but he still wanted to stay in control for the time being. Crowley needed to know that if he was going to do this against what he'd been told, he could trust Aziraphale to take care of them both. If he was worried about going too far, maybe leaving some bruises and cuts in his craze, the angel would simply keep the damage to a minimum and miracle anything left away by morning.

They would talk about this later, they would get through this. Everything would be back to normal when they woke up tomorrow. 

Aziraphale bit his lip to stifle a moan, burying three fingers inside his cunt and feeling that familiar itch to be filled. He was wet enough for things to go at least relatively easy, but he could use a miracle or two if necessary. Finally letting his eyes fall open, he looked over at the beast, which was gripping on a side of the cage and once again had his mouth clamped down on a blanket to mute his constant noises.

Sighing for a quick hint of relaxation, the angel turned around, positioning himself over a soft mound of pillows, and got on all-fours. He snapped his fingers again, this time changing the cord around the demon's neck so that the end of it was in his hand right by his side, using another miracle to quickly decrease the length of it, reeling it in and pulling the demon along. Aziraphale was glad for his inhuman strength now more than any other time.

He heard the sound of nails screeching against the floor as the beast was pulled, stumbling and yelping with protest, but they were soon neatly locked together. Crowley's face was wedged right between the nook of his shoulder, body wildly undulating as he explored the limits of this new confinement.

The beast gave a shuddering gasp, then a low growl, eagerly spreading his wings above them to block out the rest of the light in the room. He tried to move up, hands grabbing for the angel's waist, but his neck was held fast by the cord. They were so close now it was almost painful, and Crowley wouldn't be able to move much in his current position. Aziraphale had the upper hand, quite literally. He was keeping a firm grip on the cord by his side, the thing glowing in the darkness that was only disturbed by the light of his study.

It all felt a bit silly, considering the massive strength of the beast above him could be subdued with just a thin bit of Heavenly chain, and at the same time more nerve-wracking than anything he'd ever known before, feeling the weight of his actions quite literally on his shoulders. 

Aziraphale continued to quiver as he felt the demon's racketing pulse flush against him, the constant rumble of a growl, feel the sweat dripping from his throat onto his own. He needed to work quickly.

"There we are, is that better?"

"You sssaid-"

"I _said_ you could touch me. We're touching, aren't we? Quite a lot, I might say." he gave the chain a playful tug, feeling a hot, damp torso press down against him and blushed. "What, would you prefer if I left after all? You just seemed so desperate for this..."

" **Sssstay**." he hissed, grunting as he tried to reach up to bite the sensitive place he knew so well on Aziraphale's ear, but was caught once again by the cord. Regardless of his frustration, he struggled and wriggled till he was able to lightly wrap his arms around the angel's torso. He let out an odd purr against his face, somewhere between a growl and a hum. " _Asssssssziraphale_..." his voice was softer this time, lacking the misery of just a few minutes ago, replaced by a sting of longing. The word sounded more like a praise than a name. 

He started excitedly grinding his hips down against the angel, sniffing into the air between them to catch his scent. He managed to reach one hand back far enough to rub at the angel's belly, savoring the shiver it brought out as he kneaded greedily into the tender fat. Aziraphale knew how much he must be contorting himself to stretch as he was, hearing the labored breaths as he strained to touch what he could with his searching hands. The angel wanted to be savored a bit longer, but knew it would be better not to drag things out too much till he was back to his normal self. 

"I think you've enough space to move...I'll make things a little easier for you, hm?" he snapped his fingers, any covering remaining between the two of them disappeared. This ripped another loud sound from the beast, his chest reverberating into the angel's spine. He felt a hot wetness between his thighs as he instinctively reacted to the hard press of a cock against him, eyelids drooping. "There you are, love. Do you think this will help you relax a little?" his voice was still a purr, teasing away the nervousness that was still making him tremble with uncertainty. He didn't feel unsafe, not at all, but he still worried what Crowley might think when he came back to his senses. Surely he wouldn't be angry...would he? "You'll be gentle with me, won't you? Can I trust you to take good care of me?"

" _ **Mine**_." he growled, pushing inside with a searing heat. Aziraphale gasped at the movement, hardly expecting how wet and _scorching_ the intrusion would feel. The tip was strangely tapered to a point, easily slipping inside and traveling to a chubbier shaft that seemed to be covered in some kind of soft ribbing, which dragged and hugged the walls around as it moved. There was no pain, but he couldn't stifle a cry that found its way up his throat, body immediately hungry for more of the sensations. The demon gave him a moment to pant, to relax into the stretch, humming contentedly as he pressed his whole body against him. " _My_ _angel_. My _**Asssssziraphale**._"

A minute passed and the angel felt himself being pushed down into the blankets, eagerly arching his hips up to meet the barrage of short, quick thrusts that were quickly coaxing him open. Crowley hardly had enough space to move, his neck still held tightly down by the angel's grip, but was making a surprising amount of use out of what he did have.

"My prisssze, my treasure..." he breathed up against him, squishing their cheeks together, " _My preciousss_ _one_." Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another wave of warmth flow through his chest, any apprehension fading at the tender voice.

Aziraphale's head was fogging up at the musk that permeated around, the demon's scent seemingly amplified by whatever state he was in. It was familiar and comforting, and made him want to melt into the pillows and let the beast do as he pleased all night if he wished- but he had to stay diligent. Just a little longer...maybe the beast would be back to normal once he had a little relief. Aziraphale certainly wouldn't be able to manage this much strength for much longer, not while his body reacted with its normal excitement.

Tongue curled around his neck, licking up his chin and leaving warm, moist streaks. He chuckled, realizing it was the only way the demon could reach his face right now.

"Do I taste good, dear?" he said innocently, squeezing his eyes shut with a shuddering moan as the beast's hand somehow reached far enough with a hand to graze over his clit. Crowley only answered with an especially hard thrust, pushing him forward till he had to put extra care into keeping himself stable on his arms. He tried to come up with more words to say, anything to clear his mind a bit."Is-is once going to be enough? It's alright if you need a little m-ore...you've been patient for me, haven't you? I'm yours to enjoy."

" _ **Mine**_." he repeated, movements slowing to a halt. "Ssssay it again."

"I-" he began, suddenly very aware of the hot slickness sliding down his thighs, which were trembling as he impatiently waited to be filled once more. "I'm yours." he spoke, voice soft, feeling a little awkward to be put in the spotlight in the absence of movement or sound. This time an almost alarmingly loud snarl rippled through the beast above him, his whole body trembling from the power of it.

Without warning, Crowley began slamming mercilessly into the angel below, each thrust filling him up completely and raking his fingers into the slick folds of his labia. It was too much all at once, more sensation than Aziraphale could handle, the intensity so strong it started to shake the floor below. It was as though he was being forced into an orgasm without enough time to comprehend it, so much pleasure building up all at once this Earthly body simply couldn't contain it.

Aziraphale's arms gave out under him, the moments following a blur as his control over the chain faltered and he fell to the pillows below, whole body twitching and shaking. He blinked, in a haze of pleasured bliss- right as he realized Crowley was free from his constraints.

He only had enough strength to wriggle onto his back, peering up at the sight of the demon tugging off his collar with a strength he didn't think possible, the thing snapping in two and falling to the floor. He transformed his lower body into large black coils, undulating around the cage and slamming against the metallic bars, shoving the door closed before rolling closer and circling around the angel. 

In a second, teeth were sinking down into Aziraphale's neck, a tingly warmth seeping in through two sharp points.

_Oh. Oh dear._

His whole body began to feel hot, even more so than before, goosebumps appearing all over his skin as everything suddenly was very _sensitive_. He knew by now Crowley had some sort of...lust-inducing venom he could excrete when he wanted, and they'd tried using it before a few times during their normal lovemaking, but this felt like quite a bit more than usual. He could only gasp weakly, a nearly unbearable itch welling up deep inside. He'd already been at the brink of a climax, but now he couldn't tell. He couldn't tell anything aside from the wet tongue smoothing over his bite, easing any pain.

Crowley lurched forward and sealed their lips together, greedily lapping around the inside of Aziraphale's mouth and nipping around. His tongue was burning, the slippery thing sliding through teeth and even darting down his _throat_. Aziraphale hadn't expected anything like this, the sensation too new and strange to comprehend, especially in his current state. He had no need to breathe, but a moment of air would certainly be helpful in clearing his head; right now, he couldn't. Drool trickled down his chin, and any sound of surprise was drowned out by the happy little noises bubbling up from the beast's chest.

Aziraphale was nearly limp, hardly having enough energy to rest his head back down as they parted; thankfully, the demon was more than willing to assist, sliding another pillow behind his head while he bit softly into his neck, then all over his body. Each movement was quick and strong, paying special attention to the cushy fat around his thighs.

He gave him one last suffocating kiss before sinking back inside. The stretch was even more wonderful this time, and Aziraphale moaned without reserve, instinctively wrapping his arms around Crowley's back, feeling over rough scales and eventually clutching ruffled wings. 

" _My beautiful, gorgeousss, perfect dove. **Asssssziraphale**." _he cooed, voice strangely soft even as he continued to drive into him, gripping his flanks so hard there'd be decent bruises by morning. The angel couldn't think about anything but how wonderful everything felt, knowing he must've come some time ago but was already nearly on the brink of another. His body was hot, pliant to every touch- and so, _so_ wet. Slick was pooling between his thighs and onto the blankets, every movement easy and filling him perfectly. "Tell me you _love me_."

"I lo _-nmhg!"_ he cried as the beast sucked at the center of his throat, slowing to a halt to hear the angel's words and press their bodies flush, pelvises connecting and fusing heat together. 

"Ssssay it." the demon hissed in his ear, hovering above his face with eyes like small suns the lightless room around. 

"No-don't stop!" 

"You love me? Then let me hear you **ssssssay** it."

"I love you!" he finally whimpered, eyes full of pleasured tears. "I never want to have anyone except you. You've always proven yourself to me, over and over, and I've always wanted to have you beside me. In every age, every day, I'd hope to see you." He was too stricken with throbbing bliss to care about how embarrassing his voice must sound, how he must look as wetness pooled from his eyes down his cheeks, heart beating with a soft warmth that gave him just enough strength to reach up and plant a small kiss on the beast's lips. "You always protect me, make me feel perfectly safe. I love you so much. So, so much. You're dear to me."

He didn't remember much else after that, head falling back and crying out heaving sobs as he felt himself being slammed into without mercy. He gushed around the demon in a blur of movement, climaxing over and over till his mouth was slack and his voice was hoarse. He remembered Crowley's lips against him, coaxing him through each one, and being grateful more than ever for the searing adoration that they could share in those moments when he couldn't manage speech.

-

When the angel opened his eyes, light was shining in through cracks in the window shades, cars passing by outside in their usual bustle. He wobbled to sit upright, looking around at the mess of bedding and dark down feathers. 

He knew he must look like a mess by now; blonde hair ruffled beyond help, a trail of spit dried to his chin, bruises over his flanks. He knew he'd blame himself later for giving into the beast's demands, but right now his mind was too filled with a relaxed haze, slumping back down without thinking and smiling at the warmth and the strong scent of his demon. 

Crowley stirred at his movements, eyes peering into the dimness of the room and casting a slight glow over his skin. 

" _Angel_." he spoke in a quiet, breathy purr, lifting himself up to shift over and kiss Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Finally decided to wake up, hm? Are you feeling any better now, my dear?" The beast answered by nuzzling their bodies closer together, a wing drawing up over the both of them. "Now now, I need to get on with my day. I spent so much of yesterday worrying about you, I hardly got a thing done."

Crowley let out a small snarl, pulling the angel closer by the neck and sliding his tongue up his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin he'd bitten into the night before. "A-at least let me get a book to read." he whined, a tug of arousal already starting to pull at him again, leaning into the mouth despite his words. "If I'm going to stay cooped up in here for any longer, I'd like to have it on hand. I'd prefer not to sleep any more..." 

He started to stand up, aiming for a piles of novels on the floor beside the cage, but Crowley pushed him back into the pillows with a soft thud and slid out to retrieve the entire stack himself, keeping a hold of the angel's ankle with his tail. Pushing them to the side, he was just about to start lapping up his neck again before Aziraphale stopped him with a finger. "I'm awfully hungry too...all we did last night took a lot of energy out of me. Would it be very much to ask if you-"

He didn't even have to finish, a plate of crêpes appearing right over his belly. "Oh, that's just perfect! You can still do things like that while you're-well, like this?" The demon only continued to stare at him, dipping a finger through the dish and bringing a creamy bite up to Aziraphale's mouth. "Ah, why thank you..." he murmured, a little embarrassed as he realized this is how the beast planned to feed him, feeling it prod at his lips. 

The food did taste wonderful, especially after the exhaustion of the night before, and he glanced over at the demon with a smile. "I can always trust you to take care of me so well, can't I?" he sighed, slumping back into the pillows as he resigned to the treatment. "You're always so good to me."

He twitched when he felt that scaly tail slowly traveling up his thigh, curling and curiously prodding around as it went. "O-oh, if you're going to do that, then at least help me up a little, hm?" he weakly tried to sit up, and Crowley took hold of his waist. "That's right, get behind me, would you? The...little gift you gave my neck last night hasn't yet worn off I think...I could use a bit of help." he spoke hopefully, and didn't need to say anything more as the beast slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around the angel's stomach, hoisting his knees over his scaly torso. 

Aziraphale couldn't help but notice the demon looked just a little different...aroused as the night before, but with a strange swelling at the base. He looked down at it through his thighs, lips pursing as he felt himself heating up with excitement already. 

Crowley was wasting no time in opening him up, fingers splaying his cunt open to slide his tail in without any resistance, coils winding around his thighs to spread them wider. Warmth trickled out as it slipped in, Aziraphale almost missing the telltale sign of their night together till his head fell back in a moan, the perfect feeling to being stretched clouding his thoughts. The demon's scales slid in and out, shiny and glistening, and the angel admired it through squinted eyes.

The beast offered a few more fingers covered in the sweet, and Aziraphale eagerly let cream fill up his mouth as he enjoyed the gentle thrusts under him. It was a little bit of a surprise so soon after waking up, his body warm and lazy from sleep.

Crowley was holding him secure, his thighs constantly opening just a little wider by the minute, allowing more and more length inside. He remembered the intensity of the night before, his mind hardly aware of anything but the bliss of being taken, and the itch inside began to grow into a throb. He was going to need much more than this, he knew already, as much as he wanted to enjoy the slow buildup of pleasure the demon was giving him.

"That's just lovely, dear, but I'm still so famished...I'm afraid your tail just isn't going to be enough." he said with a smooth, nearly innocent whisper, reaching a quivering hand behind his back to cup the cock that was pressing against him. "I need much more than that. I know you're just starving as well."

The beast pressed in without warning, hardly bothering to slip his tail completely out before doing so. Aziraphale choked on his food despite himself, the plate clanging to the floor- he'd have the rest of breakfast just a little later.

Crowley leaned backwards into the pillows, letting the angel's feet rest on the soft surfaces while watching him with a relaxed and content expression. He stayed strangely still, holding the pressure there; he'd only sheathed himself partially, an especially hungry looking bulge continuing to grow at the base. Apparently pleased from having claimed the angel properly the night before, he was more willing to take his time, loosening him up little by little.

"What's that you have down here?" he whispered coyly, running a finger down his groin and over the mound that sat beneath his clit. "Is that a gift just for me? I want it now..." he mumbled playfully, reaching his hand behind himself to rub the demon's head. "I'm afraid you've made me a little bit greedy after last night. I can hardly be blamed...you should take responsibility for stoking my appetite you know. My body tends to crave something once it's been properly tasted." 

He didn't actually expect Crowley to respond so soon, grabbing the angel's hips and starting to push down. "That's it, love, now I'll just-" he tried to use a miracle to make himself more slick, slacken any resistance, but nothing happened. He tried again, snapping his fingers harder and still nothing. 

_Wait, that's right._ The last few times they'd experimented with the beast's venom, it had the strange effect of rendering him powerless for a few hours. And that was only after a few drops. "C-Crowley-!" he breathed, suddenly shooting his hands to the side. "Hold on, not quite yet-" he started, but it was too late. The demon thrust his hips up, and the knot slid in with a wet pop. 

Aziraphale cried out, body tensing as it struggled to accept the painful stretch. He felt tears stinging his eyes, gripping onto the blankets and arching back. "No-no-" Crowley immediately noticed something was wrong, freezing in place.

"Dove?" his voice sounded like he felt more pain than even the angel as he nuzzled up against his nape.

"I'm-sorry Crowley...I'd forgotten my powers don't work like this." he whimpered, grateful more than ever that he was in the arms of someone he trusted so completely. "It-it hurts." he gritted his teeth around the word, hoping the beast would have enough consciousness in his condition to understand his meaning. He heard the sound of fingers snapping, and all pain instantly slipped away.

Aziraphale sighed with relief, gratefully tilting his head to offer his neck for the demon to suck on as a sort of reward. Tongue swept over it, the moist warmth taking over his focus for a moment, feeling himself shudder. A moment later, teeth sank back down into the place where he'd been marked the night before, another tingle of warm liquid seeping beneath his skin.

"Crowley?" he gasped, wondering how much longer this would last before the beast returned to his senses. If it didn't end soon, there was no telling when his powers would return, and...even now, he felt safe. The security of powers only grazed the surface of how much confidence he had in the demon, but he wasn't sure what he'd do if Heaven decided to call or a customer knocked on the doors. He wasn't sure what Crowley would do either, looking down worriedly at those claws that might have an enjoyable time tearing human skin to ribbons if he was so much as bothered by anyone else.

His body reacted with a shock, not even having to think as slickness gushed from around the cock inside him and pooled onto the belly of scales underneath. Soft little white down feathers appeared on his thighs, his belly, even a few over his chest, as well as his _wings_ , and he could hardly tell if he somehow managed to create them himself in the sudden wave of pleasure or if the beast had done so to create a bit of cushioning. Crowley cooed with pride, hoisting his legs father up and open, running a hand over the new embellishments in admiration. 

"Better now?" Aziraphale nodded eagerly, enjoying the lap of tongue over the bite on his throat, the flick of the beast's tail over his trembling clit. The angel was a bit conflicted; he wanted to be filled like this, their bodies locked together so perfectly, but he also desperately wanted _movement_. He craved for the experience last night, now feeling hot and tingly all over and only wanting to be fucked roughly into the pillows, as much as his own thoughts utterly scandalized him. 

"I'm sorry to ask this of you now, but would it be at all possible for you to...perhaps move a little? I think a bit of friction would feel just wonderful right now." That was a heavy understatement, his entire groin throbbing with heat and desire, the need to be touched and taken. Crowley tilted his head in confusion, but moved his hands under the angel's thighs, using a few gentle pulls to slide Aziraphale back off and planted him down in a nest of blankets. 

"Like this?" He leaned in, pushing just the tip inside, shallowly thrusting. 

"Ah! I don't- _know_ , I just want _everything_." He whined at the rush of sensation, pushing himself deeper on the demon's cock. "Please, you'll see me through this won't you? You know everything I like. _I want to be filled with you."_

Crowley growled, pushing his knot in once more, but continued to thrust instead of letting it settle into place. Each movement was forceful, but the constant stream of slickness and the trail of feathers over Aziraphale's limbs and abdomen helped pillow the impact. "Crowley- _Crowley_ , that's perfect! You're astounding, absolutely brilliant."

"Angel..." his voice was soft and quiet despite his deep grunts, staring down at him warmly. The praises seemed to encourage him, diving in deep with every rock of the hips. The pleasure was indescribable, as if he was being stretched beyond what he'd known his limits could be, filled in a way he hadn't thought possible till now. 

He came with a shout, clawing into the scaly torso that slammed against him as Crowley buried himself inside. He'd been holding back till now, Aziraphale realized as the beast snarled and started to slowly fill him up. The heat was scorching and wet, flowing inside in a thick, steady stream. 

Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, his own body trembling and readily drinking everything down. The walls of his cunt pulsated at each warm gush, growing fuller till slickness began to spill out and onto the bed below. 

Crowley seemed content to keep himself secured in place, kissing and nipping over the angel's body, looking up at his face as if for approval.

"Crowley...Crowley..." was all he could manage, weakly reaching his hands out for something to hold, and eventually resting them on the beast's neck. "Please, stay just like this." He felt a tad needy, wanting only to keep that perfection closeness for a while longer. Everything was warm and wonderful. He was safe and loved.

-

Aziraphale stirred from a deep sleep when Crowley patted his shoulder, and despite his exhaustion he readied himself in case the demon was ready for another...well, _mating_ session, as he'd come to think of it. He turned, smiling up at a very worried face. The beast had shifted out of his serpentine form, and the wild expression had faded from his eyes, replaced by concern.

"C-Crowley? Are you alright?" he stuttered, realizing the beast was back to his senses. He could hardly tell how many days had passed since this all started, having not cared much for the time. Either way, he was excited to be able to actually leave his store, perhaps go get some pastries. If he could still walk. Oh, maybe he'd send the demon out to fetch some today...he was content to stay nestled in blankets and be waited on for now, feeling a pleasant ache and a warm, wet fullness deep inside from being repeatedly and very thoroughly savored. 

"Angel...I did this to you?" he whispered, his eyes trailing down over the bite marks and bruises over his body. Aziraphale couldn't tell what he was feeling, seeing a mixture of pain, regret and maybe even a little pride despite it all. " _Why?_ I told you to leave me. I could've hurt you, fuck, maybe even got you discorporated, and yet you still gave yourself to me?" The angel shifted under the stare, mind still a little too fogged with the aftermath of pleasure to come up with just the right words. 

"Well, I had everything under control at first. Had you bound by a Heavenly cord, and you were, for the most part, under my command. I just...couldn't leave you to suffer like that. If you only knew how you _sounded_ , so heartbroken to be without me. I wanted to give you some relief if it was within my power...oh, I'm sorry. Are you angry with me?"

Crowley continued to glower, licking his dry lips as he looked down over Aziraphale's body. He seemed almost too hesitant to touch the angel, carefully crawling over and prodding a finger into the tousled white wings by his side. "You're a mess." was all he said, starting to run his hands through the mussed feathers. 

"I can hardly help that." he sighed, leaning gratefully into the touch. Crowley coaxed him to lie on his stomach, working his hands through tangles of down. "My powers still haven't come back after you bit me."

"I what?!" his movements froze, looking down a second time over the angel below him with fear. "So I hurt you after all? Where is it?"

"Here." he spoke with a smile, leading the demon's hand over his neck, the mark sensitive under the familiar touch. "Right here."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- I'll get rid of it right now." he stuttered, eyes widening at the pink, slightly swollen skin, and hovered his fingers up as if he was about to snap them together.

"Ah-! Dear, do you think you could perhaps hold off on that for just a little longer? I'm in no pain, and I feel quite nice just as things are."

"But I-I must've jabbed my fangs in without a thought for you. Even in that state I must've known you'd be powerless like this, and used it to my advantage, and-"

"Dear." he whispered, playfully beating his wings around the demon's face before turning around to face him. "You took perfectly good care of me. I've never felt safer, in fact. You tended to my every need, never let me feel discomfort for more than a moment. You were a wonderful _mate_." he finished with a coquettish grin, savoring the blush that arose in the beast's face at his words. Crowley didn't speak for the next few minutes, instead moving his hands back to groom through the angel's wings.

Aziraphale relaxed further into the sensations, snuggling his face against a pillow as tenderness welled up in his chest. Soft amber light filtered through the window shades, late afternoon sun beading over his skin. Everything was warm, soft and safe.

He could hear Crowley softly gulp, breathing close to his neck.

"...Mind if I...clean you up a little?" he finally spoke, and the angel turned his face to look back at him. One of his hands had glided down from his wing and was massaging over his thighs. Aziraphale hadn't noticed how utterly wet the past few days had left him, suddenly very much aware of the slickness between his legs as the demon ever so softly grazed over his clit. 

"I'd love nothing more." he chuckled, arching his back just a bit with whatever strength he had left. Crowley bent down, sweeping his tongue over the angel's inner thighs and brushing past tender marks. The rough surface passed sticky trails, and Aziraphale shivered when he heard the demon lick his lips and swallow. He grasped the angel's hips and started lightly skimming his tongue under sensitive folds of labia. "Oh goodness..."

"How's that feel? I can stop if you don't want to be touched here yet." he shifted further under the angel, grabbing a pillow and setting it under Aziraphale's abdomen to hoist it higher. He wedged his face between the soft thighs, then kissed at the tip of his clit, resting his lips there.

"It's just lovely, my dear. There's no need to worry, my body's still feeling quite greedy... your touch is making me so warm." he spoke with a soft moan, relaxing his face into an armful of blankets.

" _Greedy_ is hardly enough to describe all that you are, _tempter_." he inched his tongue under the angel's clitoral hood, rubbing and then flicking off in a quick motion. He repeated the motion a few times, massaging around his thighs. "Just look at this spent effort, so sweet and sopping." he caught a pearl of slick that dripped down onto his lips, licking it up and humming with satisfaction. "If you could only see it, angel...all red and warm, and all _mine_ to enjoy."

"Yours entirely." he breathed, enjoying the small hiss that spread through the creature pillow him.

"Tell me, what was I like? I only have a vague memory of any of it. My mind was too full of you to think of anything else." He started wrapping his mouth around the clit completely, making gentle sucking motions. Aziraphale gasped, instinctively rocking himself against the touch, but the demon clutched his hands over the angel's hips, holding them steady. "Let me, love. Let me do everything for you. Just relax now."

"Ah...well, you sounded quite terrifying." he choked, nuzzling further into the bedding. "Sorrowful, angry, yet at the same time I could hear the love beneath it all. You kept calling me, saying how _dangerous_ everything was unless you were by my side. Quite a clever tactic, I must say. I fell for it before long." he said with a small laugh, which turned to a moan when Crowley slurped obscenely, sliding his tongue from the bottom of his clit to top in a long, slow stroke.

"You taste absolutely delicious..." he whispered more to himself than anything. "That so? Well it wasn't all untrue. When I used to get like that, I worried about you nonstop. Suddenly the world seemed a lot more threatening, and my mind was filled with all the ideas of things that could've happened while I withdrew myself from you."

"You underestimate my strength, creature." he teased, limbs trembling with each warm stroke of the demon's. "I had perfect control of you, I'll have you know...well, before you surprised me a little and I lost balance. I would've kept you chained and under my power if you didn't make me feel so good without even a single warning."

"Oh, I'm sure. Soldier of Heaven and all that." He let his tongue slip inside the angel, using two fingers to knead around his clit. Warmth gushed down around his mouth, and he let out a loud growl, eagerly lapping up a mixture of cum and slick.

"Crow-" he gasped, hands gripping into the blankets. He thrust his hips down on the beast's face, rocking back and forth despite what he'd been told. Crowley didn't stop him this time, instead cupping his flanks and coaxing him closer. The warmth of his tongue on the well-pleasured, maybe even slightly raw walls of his cunt was unbearably good, and he couldn't contain any of the noises that welled up from his throat. Every touch seemed to erase a bruise, fade any hint of pain.

"Hmm?" His voice rumbled around the angel's clit, and Aziraphale moaned loudly. The demon shifted back from under him, pulling the angel around so he was laying on his back. "Something wrong?" Aziraphale looked down at him through a haze of lust, seeing trails of fluids run down Crowley's chin, which he was busy lapping up, smirking down at him. "Want me to stop?"

"No-no, _please_ keep going!" he whimpered, encouragingly spreading his thighs. 

"Hm...I don't know, you look _awfully_ tired." He bent down and kissed the angel's forehead, an unmistakable tenderness in his eyes despite his teasing words. He didn't wait for Aziraphale to respond, seeing his pleading expression and softening. He slipped three fingers inside the throbbing space, catching a moan in his mouth as the angel cried out, resting their lips together. "You going to come again, dove?"

"Y-yes! Oh-Crowley, _Crowley..._ "

"That's it, say my name, just like that." He continued to thrust his fingers gently, adding in a fourth without any resistance, and crawled back down to lick the sides of his labia while his hand worked. Every movement was easy and slick, making wet sounds that had him reaching down to rub at his own aching cock with his free hand. "Let me hear everything. Let me hear your sweet voice when you come."

"Ah! Crowley, just a little more! I'm almost there, I'm so close I can't stand it...!" He grabbed a pillow and clutched it against his chest as he came, arching his back and unable to even notice how high his voice sounded, wailing into the little store as he was helped through yet another orgasm. It hadn't taken long at all, helped partially by the fact that his body was over-sensitive from use. 

"Aziraphale..." he sighed after the angel finished pulsing around his hand, having reached his own finish into the blankets. "Shit, I meant to clean you up and I think I've made even more of a mess!" he tutted, once again reaching his tongue down to lap over Aziraphale's dripping clit. "Sorry, believe it or not I actually meant just to clean you. I might've gotten a little sidetracked..."

"Just come here." he whispered, reaching out a wobbly arm in invitation. "I don't think I'll be able to move for at _least_ a few hours...I'm perfectly spent."

"I take full responsibility for that." he simpered, nesting himself against the angel's chest, pressing his lips down on quivering skin as he pulled a blanket over him. "Don't worry, angel. I take good care of what's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Art:
> 
> ❤ https://imgur.com/a/lsUhiCq ❤ 
> 
> ❤ https://imgur.com/a/rDF9eq0 ❤  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🥰  
> Btw if ya'll happen to have any prompt ideas for some of my future fics, I'd be glad to hear them. I'm always looking for new inspiration :3
> 
> ................................................................................  
> No one:  
>   
>   
> Crowley:  
>   
> ......I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it


End file.
